


Aroma

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A Axel le gusta la comida muy hecha y a veces #sepasa, AkuSai, Dinámica familiar, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Si se me ha olvidado algún tag editaré luego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "En el momento en el que Xion percibió el olor a carne quemada supo dos cosas. La primera fue que Saïx estaba enfermo y la segunda que Axel estaba en la cocina. Así pues situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas". One-Shot.





	Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Y heme aquí de nuevo. Escribiendo algo que se acerca más al fluff que al angst. Gosh, ¿en que me he convertido?
> 
> Día #4. Aroma.

Xion supo que era Axel el que estaba cocinando en cuanto el olor a quemado atravesó la puerta de su habitación y atacó directamente sus fosas nasales despertándola en el acto de su profundo sueño. La adolescente salió tan rápido de la cama que a punto estuvo de tropezar con los patines tirados en su desordenada habitación. Mentalmente, se recordó que esa tarde sin falta tenía que arreglarla pero por el momento tenía asuntos más urgentes que arreglar. El apartamento que tenían no era muy grande así que con tan solo dos zancadas se coló en el (también desordenado) cuarto de Roxas y se subió a su cama para empezar a zarandearle con fuerza.

Por lo general, no era tan atrevida, pero aquello era una emergencia.

—Roxas, Roxas despierta, Saïx está enfermo —susurró frenéticamente la morena mientras veía como su compañero abría lentamente los ojos y despertaba hasta ser capaz de recrear una expresión de profunda consternación.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó el rubio con la voz aún pastosa. El inconfundible aroma del bacón quemado era una señal de alarma para todos los integrantes de aquel apartamento. Roxas miró a Xion. Xion miró a Roxas y ambos asintieron al unísono antes de bajarse de la cama del rubio para, esta vez sin hacer ruido, dirigirse a la habitación que los dos adultos compartían.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! ¿Adónde creen que van jovencitos? —Xion fue la primera en detenerse logrando con eso que Roxas chocara con su espalda. La chica tragó saliva lentamente antes de girar su rostro hacia atrás, medio oculta por el cuerpo de Roxas, Axel estaba allí, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido, su pelirrojo cabello atado en una coleta, una sartén quemada en la mano y un delantal en el que ponía “_Kiss the chef_” atado a la cintura. Xion no quería saber de dónde lo había sacado. Nunca había visto a Saïx usar algo semejante.

—Nosotros… eh… íbamos a… —Xion empezó a tartamudear buscando una excusa creíble mientras el ceño de Axel se iba frunciendo cada vez más. Fue Roxas quien tomó la iniciativa entonces. Agarró a Xion de la muñeca y empezó a correr hasta la habitación de Saïx y Axel.

—¡Parad ya! ¡Vais a despertarlo! ¡Os prometo que he mejorado! —el pelirrojo no tardó en seguirlos formando un estruendoso escándalo que inevitablemente despertó a la única persona del apartamento que aún seguía en la cama. Cuando Saïx se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentado les miró desde allí, perplejo. Roxas estaba en el suelo, siendo agarrado por las piernas por Axel mientras Xion frente a él le agarraba por los brazos tirando en la dirección contraria. No solo era Roxas el que estaba desparramado por el suelo.

—¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto? —preguntó con la voz ronca y excesivamente nasal como signo claro de que el pobre hombre había agarrado un buen catarro.

—¡Saïx! ¡Axel está haciendo el desayuno! —Xion no dudo un solo instante en traicionar al pelirrojo que la miró con la boca formando una enorme “o” y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Roxas se habría descojonado pero el dolor en sus pantorrillas por el agarre tan fuerte de Axel solo le hacía querer patearle en vez de sentir lástima o algo más por él.

—Axel, ¿no quedamos en que bajarías con ellos a buscar algo de desayunar?

—¡Pero he mejorado! —replicó el pelirrojo. Saïx cerró los ojos ante el grito. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Axel —repitió—. Haz lo que te he dicho —ordenó antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama y taparse dándole la espalda.

Xion soltó un suspiro de alivio y, por fin, dejó caer los brazos de Roxas. Los tres no tardaron demasiado en abandonar la habitación para que el hombre resfriado pudiera descansar y después de arreglarse bajaron a buscar algo de desayunar. Xion suponía que pedirían comida a domicilio a la hora de comer en algún lugar que también vendiera sopa o algo de arroz para su amigo enfermo.

—Sois demonios —se quejó el pelirrojo mientras guardaba su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Habían ido a la cafetería de debajo de su apartamento al final. Villa Crepúsculo siempre lucía un tono anaranjado. Incluso en las mañanas—. No cocino tan mal.

—Eres la única persona que conozco que quema hasta la sopa, Axel —replicó Roxas. Engulló un trozo de donut después de decir esas palabras. Definitivamente no era el desayuno saludable al que Saïx los tenía acostumbrados pero ninguno iba a quejarse (salvo Axel, visto lo visto).

—Tsk, exagerados.

—¿Exagerados? No sé qué estabas cocinando, pero eso desde luego no olía como algo comestible —refutó Roxas. Le señaló con el donut a medio comer el cual movió de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bacón, era bacón —respondió Xion y acercó su taza de chocolate a sus labios. Él aroma dulce de aquella bebida le indicó que definitivamente había hecho lo correcto denunciando la afrenta que Axel había cometido contra la pobre carne de cerdo.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos pensaba disculparse con Axel así que al pobre adulto no le quedó más remedio que cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero con su café recién comprado helándose sobre la mesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito, lo sé pero no le veía sentido a alargarlo más. Almenosestenotienefinalabiertocof.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
